Forzavista
Forzavista (also capitalized as ForzaVista) is a vehicle viewing mode introduced in Forza Motorsport 5 and is featured in all Motorsport titles afterwards. It is also featured in Forza Horizon 3 and Forza Horizon 4. It is based on Autovista where the player can fully explore all vehicles featured in the game. Overview In Forzavista, inside a designated homespace, it is possible to walk around the selected vehicle and toggle several parts on/off (opened/closed), although not all cars have openable parts (e.g. the pre-''Forza Motorsport 7'' renditions of the Ford Shelby GT350R lack an openable engine bay). By selecting a highlighted part of the car, the player can watch an informational cinematic or customize the vehicle. Players can enter the car and start up the engine. Unlike Autovista, though, Forzavista allows the player to customize their vehicle directly. Selecting the icon with the Forza Motorsport logo allows the player to listen to a narrated description/history of the car, along with informational windows. In Forza Motorsport 7, the narrations are removed altogether, and the informational windows were also erroneously emptied until the January 16, 2018 update. The ability to toggle car lights on and off was also removed from the same game. Pressing X causes all openable parts to explode (open), including pop-up headlights. Pressing X again makes them close (implode). However, the option to explode or implode may sometimes not appear, usually if the player has performed certain engine upgrades (e.g. swapping out the engine for a different one), although some vehicles have no openable parts. Most parts can be toggled on/off or open/closed immediately, while others will instead cause the screen to fade out and back in (e.g. removable roofs for certain cars). Forzavista was implemented into the Forza Horizon series starting with Forza Horizon 3 in 2016. License plates and body kits can now be customized via Forzavista. However, it is no longer possible to view details about the car's engine, tires, rear wing animation, etc. Instead of the usual Forza Motorsport series announcer narrating the car's description, Warren will do it, although not all cars will receive a narrated description by Warren. The narrations done by him are about the car's manufacturer. However, Forza Horizon 4 does not provide any vehicle narration whatsoever. Homespaces In Forza Motorsport 5, only one homespace is used. In Forza Motorsport 6, two homespaces can be used: Paddock and Rio. The latter is based on Rio de Janeiro. In Forza Motorsport 7, only one primary homespace is utilised. Upon taking a photo using photo mode, the save image file menu reveals this homespace under the name of "Forza Garage" and that it is located somewhere within the United States. While this is the only homespace, Forzavista can be accessed on the track anytime during the pre-race menu. Additionally, when viewing cars in the garage or the "Buy Car" feature, pressing X works the same way as Forzavista's explode and implode feature, however, repeated presses may be required. In Forza Horizon 3, any one of the six Festival Sites is used as a homespace. In Forza Horizon 4, the Horizon Festival and any one of the player's homes are used as a homespace. Gallery FM5 Forzavista.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM7 Forzavista.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Forzavista Track.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Forzavista.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Category:Game Mechanics Category:Forza Motorsport 5 Category:Forza Motorsport 6 Category:Forza Motorsport 6: Apex Category:Forza Motorsport 7 Category:Forza Horizon 3 Category:Forza Horizon 4